Autobalancing act
The autobalancing act is the tentative name of the separation part that happened after the twelve all met as a group. It is not a chapter, but a happenstance that finds place in chapter 4. Initiator The NoBots asked the group LUCA what should happen, and they held the choice between BUILDING, BREAKING or BALANCE (each referring to one of the members of the Dark Triumvirate). After a show of hands, BALANCE was chosen. This led to the groups being split in two. Groups * Ash and David * Sam and Daniel * Anders and Leonardo * Aidan and Omar * Jacqueline and Dawn * Clara and Bonnie Jacqueline, Dawn, Omar and Aidan were never seen. Clara and Bonnie We see Clara and Bonnie having to choose between LEFT or RIGHT. They bicker for a short time due to the linguisitic meanings of the two words, but then choose to go to 'Relative safety', where they find the voice of Architect encased in an orb. The room gets increasingly colder due to being covered in ice: Bonnie does not seem to mind, but Clara is covering herself in her own, warm, gas to shield her shivering self. The orb leads them to the room where Architect was killed. Clara accidentally awakens him again. When she is gone, Architect sticks a pike through Bonnie's eye, who keeps getting back due to her eyes reviving instantly. Clara, meanwhile, has her consciousness mingling with Archivist-in-a-NoBot. She and they make it accessing Catalyst 8. Archivist then storms in the room and keeps Architect busy for a while. Architect receives a 'damage report' and upturns the building. Sam and Daniel Sam and Daniel end up in the halls of Arbiter. Despite Daniel's clear warnings, Sam awakens Arbiter due to interacting with the tomb containing their Flesh. Daniel tries closing the tomb again, resulting in a pop. However, when things seem to be the worst, things sizzle out-and Sam and Daniel are left in confusion. Anders and Leonardo We follow them shortly after the building has been upturned. Luckily, Leonardo made ghosts just in time to catch them. He calls them to put the two down and they decide to go sideways when two NoBots make their entrance. Anders tries controlling one of them, but this does not go as planned. Forest Viewer's power posesses him for a short amount of time before he falls over. Archivist intervenes and returns them back to the main hall. Ash and David Ash and David are also followed after the upturning of the gravity that happened. Only Ash is mildly affected by the happenstance and they continue forward. The room in front of them opens itself, revealing a room with water and a path. The room is sideways, and Ash comments whether they have to climb or not. In response, a NoBot (persumably Sister Dearest) uses Aidan's power to make a path, which they hesistantly accept. No significant things happen in the water room, except for Ash finally discovering what her eyes look like. She sees a red, glowing part before she and David are called back by Archivist. Trivia * The autobalancing act is called after a feature in Team Fortress 2. Category:Acts